When producing a paintbrush under the current technology, one needs to first form a number of bristle-implanting holes on the handle of the paintbrush, and then set bristle material in the bristle-implanting holes.
In order to increase the firmness of the bristle material on the handle under the current technology, and prevent the falling of the bristle material from the handle, one needs to apply glue so as to bond the bristles and the handle together. When processing a single paintbrush according to the above-mentioned current technology, more time needs to be spent on forming the bristle-implanting holes (average total time needed to form the bristle-implanting holes for each paintbrush is 15 seconds). It also requires a large amount of glue, and is therefore not environmental-friendly.
In the process of producing a paintbrush, not forming bristle-implanting holes and not applying glue is a technical issue that people always want to solve.